


Love at first sight?

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Stiles, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Waiter Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus fuck okay so I’m a waitress at this restaurant that’s open really late and it’s nearly 1am and this family comes in and I’m so tired that I handed their BLIND SON a menu and he’s like “ah… thank you… I’ll just… read this” in a serious voice and I fucking snorted</p><p>GOD DAMN IT I PUT THEIR FUCKING FOOD DOWN AND NO ONE WAS TALKING SO THIS LIL SHIT FUCKING EXCLAIMS “WELL IT LOOKS DELICIOUS” I LOVE THIS FUCKING KID</p><p>IMAGINE YOUR OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> [Based in this post.](http://habitatfordeanwinchester.tumblr.com/post/127923014687/friendlyneighbourhoodpizzaman) all my love and gratitude to [Carrie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep), thanks for the beta work and for being so amazing to me always <3 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine, and mine only.  
> I don't own Teen Wolf, if I did Sterek would be canon since first season ;)  
> Also, I don't give permission for this to be posted elsewhere, until you contact me and ask. Please and thank you.

Derek hated to work on saturdays.

It was tiring, loud and he had to deal with a lot of rude people, he just hated it, he hated it all.

Cora singsonged from her way to the kitchen that _Derek just hated to work_.

She’s wrong. In fact he actually likes what he does a lot. He opens his mouth to tell her just that, but Laura beats him to it.

“Don’t be silly, Derek loves working here, what he does in fact hate is dealing with human beings,” she said, laughing at the high color in his cheeks.

Twenty-eight years ago his father and mother met in high school, and while being friends they discovered that they had a few things in common, their love for food was one of them. Five years later they married and opened the family business, and what started out as a hole in the wall diner, today was the most sought place to eat from Beacon Hills until Sacramento.

Talia was in charge of the baking, her magic and capable hands could make any type of pie, cookie, cake, but for her own life and pride, she couldn’t cook trivial food. And that’s exactly why her relationship with Greg had gone so well, he couldn’t bake a cake to save his life, but would cook any other kind of food with expertise. Their work together flowed with precision and creativity, growing up Derek always thought that what they did in kitchen is more than cook, it was dancing, it was love.

Their love and chemistry was the motive of why the Hale’s Diner was the best in the whole town. They have the best burger, best red velvet cake,  best apple and pumpkin pie and Derek dares to say that they also have the best coffee. Their milkshake was a hit between kids and adults, reason of why Peter always says that _his milkshake bring all the boys and girls to the yard._

They’re also the only place open until two am in the weekends, what made them not only the favourite place for a late snack but also obligatory stop for the teens coming or going party.

Hence Derek’s sour mood in have a full house at one am on a Saturday.

He has a shitload of homework to do, he had to comfort Isaac because of his feelings for some couple that he wanted be part of,  Boyd and Erica were fighting about something, which to be honest Derek thought it looked more like foreplay than anything else; Laura was moving away in less than a month, and the diner was full of rude people.

His hair was greasy, he needed a shower and a good night of sleep, a day off and probably to get laid. Shit thing was, he needed all those things and he was getting none.

“Just one more hour, just one more hour,” Derek mumbled to himself.

The bell in the diner’s door rang again, signaling that they had just got another customer. He looked around and saw that they had two tables empty, one in his aisle, one in Laura’s, and hoped to all the good things, they had gone to his sister’s aisle.

But because Murphy and his law indeed hated him, now he had a family of four walking in the direction of his aisle. He finished serving his currently table and plastered his best fake smile to greet the new customers.

He noticed that it was the Sheriff Stilinski, his wife Melissa and their kids that Derek didn’t personally know, they all were smiling and  the boys were pushing each other in the foot, they had such a warmth for each other that was almost impossible for Derek to not feel affected for it too.

“Welcome to Hale’s Diner, my name is Derek and I’ll be your waiter tonight.”

“Hello Derek, how are you? Your arm is better?” Melissa asked, him with her usual motherly expression. Derek had strained a muscle playing basketball and she was the nurse who helped him.

“I’m better now ma’am, I did everything the doctor told me too, and I feel fine now. thanks for asking,” he told her and she nodded.

“Is your mother here yet Derek? I’m craving one of her pies.”

“Nope, no pie for you old man, you’ll eat a salad,” the boy seated at Derek’s right said, but he was focused in his father, with a stern look in his face. Something about his look caught Derek’s attention, but he couldn’t pinpoint what.

“Stiles, I told you that if I am paying I’ll eat whatever I wan-”

“That’s not how we roll in the McCall-Stilinski family and you know that. Tell him Melissa, tell him how dangerous high sugar and cholesterol are for him.” Now that Derek was paying attention, he remembered that he’d seen Stiles around school, usually with Scott, Allison and Lydia. But they were juniors when Derek was a senior, so they never really got to know each other.

Melissa looked helplessly to both men and sighed. “Please Derek, give us the menu so we can order and those two stop this litany.”

He gave the menu to every one of the raised hands, and placed one in front of Stiles, because he didn’t raise his. Suddenly everyone in the table went very still and turned to Derek, with reproachful looks in their faces. He was starting to panick without knowing what he did wrong until Stiles clasped his hands and spoke in a very serious tone.

“Derek, right?”

Derek looked at him and noded, trying to understand what was going on and around him a few things happened at the same time: Melissa sighed, the expression in the Sheriff’s face hardened and Scott looked at him clear disbelief.

Stiles looked up in the direction of Derek’s eyes, smiled and answered him.

“Thank you Derek, I’ll just... read this.” Suddenly Derek understood why everyone in the table was so pissed at him and what had caught his attention about Stiles’ eyes before.

He was blind.

And because today really wasn’t his day, his reaction was to snort a laughter so loud that he had to smother it with his hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn't’-I hadn-”

“It’s okay dude, I know you don’t know me. Which is actually very funny, cause I come here a lot, and I’m friends with Cora, but we never ran into each other. What is actually totally possible because I’m a spaz and you look kind of careless.”

Scott dropped his head at the table and mumbled something that sounded awfully as _here we go again._

“Don’t mind him Derek just give us a moment, so we can choose and we’ll call you back okay?” Melissa told him, and he excused himself profusely and consciously tried not to ran for the kitchen.

**

“How come no fucking one warns me that the Stilinski kid is blind? I just put a fucking menu in front of him so he could choose his food! And when the little shit made fun of me I laughed!” Derek almost yelled at his family in the kitchen.

His parents didn’t work at the night on the weekends, so all the shifts were divided between Derek, his sisters, Boyd, Isaac and Peter. Tonight was a Hales only kind of shift, and in that moment, all of them were in the kitchen laughing their ass of at Derek’s expense. Everyone but Cora, she looked the most close to murderous that Derek had ever seen her.

“You did what?” Just for her tone alone, Derek knew he was about to get in big, big trouble.

“I’m sleepy, and I was talking to their parents, and he never even looked up to me, so I placed the menu-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there buddy, cause it’s no fucking excuse. Stiles is my friend, and he’s studied with me since we were kids, there’s no way in hell you never noticed it.”

"I never paid attention to him Cora, he was freshman, I was a senior, he wasn’t my friend, I didn’t know and didn’t care -”

“I’m sorry Mister I Have Bigger Things To Do Than Listen To My Sister While She Talks To Me, but we are juniors not freshmen.” Cora angrily gathered her orders and stomped out of the kitchen.

“Why is she so angry at me? I get that I messed up, but I didn’t meant to, and she’s making it sound like I was being purposefully disrespectful to the guy.”

Laura tugged him by his hand and gave him an one armed hug. “Stiles is one of her best friends, he’s always cared and helped her with school, took her in when she had no friends, she loves him to pieces. She feels protective, don’t let it bother you. You apologised, and you didn’t meant no harm to him. Relax baby bro.”

“Tell me something, did Stiles made a sight joke?” Peter asked from where he was making milkshakes. Derek swears that’s the only thing he ever sees Peter doing at the dinner.

"Two actually. He said he was going to read the menu, and I laughed, and then he said I looked like I was careless.”

Peter smirked and answered him. “There’s a reason of why he was always my favourite.”

“You know him?” Derek flawed in disbelief and his uncle huffed.

“Everybody in this town does, nephew. He’s a regular, this is his favourite place since he was a kid, it is very strange that you never bumped into each other. Now here, take their orders, and be ready for the next joke, cause sure as hell there will be another. Say hello for Stiles to me will you?”

Derek walked out from kitchen carrying the plates, with a dreadful feeling that Peter was probably right. Cora was a the table talking excitedly with Stiles and smiling so big that no one would believe that she almost hit Derek less than five minutes before.

“Here are your orders. Cobb salad for the Sheriff, Caesar salad for Melissa, burgers, onion rings and soda for Scott and curly fries and milkshake for Stiles, also Peter said hello.”

“Thanks Derek, everything looks delicious.” the stupid boy told him with the most flirtatious smile Derek had ever seen in his life and he had once again to smoother the laugh bubbling in his chest. The whole table looked at him expectantly and he thought:   _To the hell with it._

“I’ll send your kind compliments to our staff in the kitchen Stiles, thank you.”

Probably it was the right thing to say, cause everyone around him smiled and he could finally breath again.

*

The rest of the dinner went without any troubles, and when they were leaving Derek found himself wishing that they had stayed a little longer. They closed the dinner and went home, and he finally could take the shower he wanted.

He had just dressed when Cora knocked on his door, he let her in and went to sit on his bed.

“I’m sorry I was rude at you today. It’s just… Stiles is someone very important to me, I like him a lot, and to think that someone was making fun of his blindness, and that person be my brother was kind of crazy. And I know, I know you would never do that, and it was all that little shit fault but, for a second there, I was ready to kick your ass.”

He looked at his sister and felt so proud of the person she was, standing up for what she believe, no matter who the wrong person was. He patted the side of his bed and as soon as she sat hugged her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

“You’re right for protecting him, and I was out of the line, I wasn’t paying attention, and even without malice, I could hurt him. So yes, you are right in fighting me. You are also right that he is a little shit.” He smiled remembering Stiles smirk and Cora caught him.

“Oh my god, you like him, don’t you?” Before Derek could answer she carried on “You are blushing, you totally do!”

“He is cute, funny and cheeky. There is something about him that I don’t know, I just liked, a lot.” he confided smiling.

“Good, because he gave me this, to give it for you, and I bet anything that it is a cheesy pick up line and his number.”

“You read it, didn’t you?” he asked pushing her off the bed and laughing when she almost fell.

“Nah silly, he told me. And trust me, you’ll like.” She kissed his cheek and messed his hair. “Good night big brother, sleep tight.”

“ Good night Cora, sleep well.”

He stared at the paper in his hand trying to decide if he really wanted  to read it at that moment. Screw it he thought and opened the paper.

 

_Finally got to meet the famous Derek, and he can even laugh at my jokes._

_I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. No, that’s a lie, I hope I did._

_I hope you read this and smile remembering me, I also hope you call me latter._

_Tell you what, I even would let you take me out to see beautiful things. ;)_

_Stiles_

 

  
Years latter when they get married, Stiles says that it was love at first sight.

If you ask Derek, he isn’t entirely wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
